Guardian Angel
by yaoigirl22
Summary: One rainy night something happens to Mikey the incident trigged memories that hunt him to the point that he runs away from his father, his brothers. He then mets Gabriel, can this blind angel help uncover the secrets , and if he does will he regret
1. The Rain's Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

**Warnings: None at the moment**

* * *

** Guardian Angel**

The rain poured down, droplet after droplet fell off of him trialing down his body into the tainted puddle in which he sat in, his eyes were wide and his body like a statue. Suddenly he shook and trembled and then he screamed.

Raphael glanced up at the sound of wet footsteps entering before returning to watching T.V. "What took ya so long cheese head?" he said, "I was about to dead of starvation" Raph waited for the response he knew that was to come but it didn't, and the echoing quiet that greeted him made him frown. "Mikey?" Wet footsteps passed the sofa in which the larger turtle was lounging in. Raph watched the figure that was his brother go upstairs, he heard Don speak silence, then the soft clicking of a door closing echoing. Don looked at the closed door, his lips turned into a troubled frown. Softly he knocked on the door "Mikey?" he called no answer "Mikey are you alright?" still no answer, he open the door and looked in.

The room was dark but he could see the lump he knew to be his little brother underneath the covers, by this time Raph had journeyed upstairs and watched as Don entered the room and closed the door. There the red wearing turtle stood waiting and ready to help if need be, Don made his way over to the bed. He placed a hand on where he thought was his brother's shell when his hand made contact Mikey flinched away. Don then spent nearly an hour talking to his brother trying to find out what happen and if he was hurt, all his questions were met with the silence of the room. With one last look at the hidden turlte he left "I'll be downstairs if you need anything" he said before closing the door. Raph looked at him expecting an answer, Donnie didn't have one.

*************************

Morning was greeted with the sounds of running water, Michelangelo allowed the warm water to beat down on him, his muscles relaxing as he watched the water swirl down the drain, he was surprised that he made it home last night, even though he didn't remember moving. In fact he didn't remember anything after 'it' happen.

_Burning pain, warm blood flowing, loud screams._

Mikey shook his head, he shouldn't think about it or else those other memories will come back, the one memories he worked so hard to lock away, grabbing the soap he began cleaning himself.

When he finished his shower Mikey headed downstairs for breakfast, when he got to the final step he hesitated. Was he ready to face his brothers so soon? Could he sit down with them and act normal? The sounds of his brothers voices made him jump, they were in the kitchen talking about him.

"It was like he was sleepwalking or somethin"

Raph

"Was he hurt?"

Leo

"He wouldn't even look at me, he just stayed under the covers"

Don

_Fingers touching him_

Mikey turned around, no he wasn't ready yet. "Mikey?"

His foot froze in mid-step and he looked over his shoulder at Raph, "Ya feelin better?"

_Fists hitting him_

Mikey's throat was suddenly very dry and he was having a hard time breathing.

_Hands holding him down_

"Ya hungry, Don cooked so it's safe" "N-no" the younger turtle managed to choke out, and for a long time nether of them moved or spoke. Raph looked over Mikey, the orange wearing turtle looked frighten, his whole body posture changed. It looked like Mikey was going to blot if Raph took a step closer. Finally Mikey moved, slowly he walked up the steps and disappeared into the room, leaving his brother alone staring at the stairs. Wondering the same thing him and his brothers have wondered about since Mikey came home last night. What happen?

Above them, above the sewers, the rain poured singing the young turtle's story on the roads, rooftops, and sidewalks, but one stopped to listen.

* * *

**Well here you go a new story.**

**Tell me what you think honesty is welcomed.**

**Review Please!!**

**Bye-bye ^^ !!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.**

**Warnings: None so far.**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

Gabriel enjoyed New York when it slept, the nightly silence that came with it was music to his ears, a heavy head placed its self on his lap and whined. Gabriel scratched his dog Maxi behind his ear "What's wrong boy?" he asked Maxi licked his fingers and whined again, Gabriel frowned at the sudden but familiar behavior of his dog, something was going to happen.

*********************

Splinter was extremely worried about his youngest son, the young turtle hasn't slept in about a week after he returned home that rainy night he was quiet and slightly timid, he didn't eat (when he did it was just a nibble) and took to isolating himself in his room, but what worried the aged rat the most was that Michelangelo was avoiding his older brothers, when he was able to convince his young one to come out of his room, he noted that Mikey took to avoiding his brothers, refusing to make eye contact, tensing when they came to close. He tried speaking with his son several times and in the end he was left tired and unanswered. Splinter watched as Raph head up to Mikey's room with a tray of food, before retiring to his room for some much needed meditation.

Raph knocked on the door not really expecting an answer before entering, the sight that greeted him was one that him and his family were getting use to seeing, Mikey underneath the covers, not moving. Raph looked at the untouched food on the dresser then back at Mikey, he eyes soften, he then switched the trays and left he stopped trying to get words out of the little turtle, it was useless. When the door closed with a click, tired blue eyes peeked from underneath the sheet, they looked at the food, his stomach turning at the sight of it before disappearing beneath the sheets again. "I'm sorry" came the soft voice the words were repeated over and over until they became nothing more than soft sobs, why he was sorry and what for? Mikey wasn't entirely sure he remembered.

Donatello looked at the bottle in his hand, he didn't want to use it. Mikey was terrified of needles, but if Mikey didn't sleep he could go crazy or worse. With a sigh Don placed the syringe in its proper place he'd give it one more day.

*********************

Later that night Don jerked up from his sleep, and looked around. He had fallen asleep in his lab again but what woke him up? Usually when he fall asleep he stayed asleep, his door creaked open "Donnie?" came the soft voice, the turtle looked at his door "Mikey?" Mikey shyly peeked his head in, his tired eyes down cast he looked so vulnerable. Something that troubled the purple wearing turtle, Mikey flinched when Don stood up suddenly causing the other to freeze. Mikey eyed him warily for a few moments before speaking, his words came out in a mutter. "What?" "My stomach hurts" Mikey said again. Don was happy for a brief moment, to know about something that was ailing his baby brother.

Don then carefully made Mikey sit on the examining table he had, after finding out what kind of stomach pain Mikey had he went to the kitchen, there he warmed up tonight's dinner, soup. Mikey looked up when Don returned, "M'not hungry" he said when he notice the bowl "I know, but you need to have something in you before I can give you the medicine" Don said Mikey after some coaxing from Donnie, reluctantly took several spoonful of soup his stomach twisting and turning. Don then gave his brother the medicine afterwards Don tucked the turtle into bed, Mikey pulled the covers fully over him, Don smiled sadly before patting the covered shell. Noting that Mikey didn't flinch away "Night Mikey" he said he barely heard the quiet response as he closed the door.

*************************

The next morning Mikey was a little better, he came down and ate breakfast (not much but enough to satisfy the others). He even sat down and watched T.V. with his brothers though he did keep a distance, his family was very happy with the sudden change though they we still worried about the lack of sleep. Don finally decided that he needed to put Mikey to sleep, Mikey looked up when he felt a shadow loom over him. Don stood nervously Raph and Leo nearby. "Mikey" Don was not sure what to do, Mikey was completely terrified of needles and with the turtle's state of mind he was in now the genius wasn't sure how he'd react.

Mikey notice that Don had one arm behind his shell and he became suspicious, "You need to sleep Mikey" the older turtle said Mikey scooted away and shook his head, he knew what Donnie was talking about and he didn't want it. "No" he said softly "Mikey if you don't sleep you could go crazy or worse you could die" Mikey shook his head, he didn't want to sleep if he did then the nightmares would come back, he didn't want them to come back. Blue eyes widen the needle was revealed, Mikey stood up only to be pushed back down firmly by Leo. The needle came closer its sharp point gleaming in the light.

_The sharp gleam of his brother's sai came down._

"NO!"

Leo and Don grunted as they hit the floor "Mikey!" Mikey didn't hear Raph calling him, he didn't hear anything as he ran out the lair, out of his home. All his senses have seemed to disappeared, his whole body went numb. He ran and ran, he had to get away he needed to get away. He couldn't stay there, not with them there.

*****************************

Gabriel looked up at the sound of someone landing on the fire escape balcony (1), Maxi stood up and positioned himself in front of the new comer and his master. Mikey sniffed and wiped his eyes as he caught his breath, the sound of someone standing up made him look, "An angel" Mikey thought before darkness took over.

* * *

**Well here chapter 2, hope you liked it please tell what you think, and please be honest. Also I was wondering if anyone could help me with finding a Beta, I mean I know where to go, but after I find the person I want I'm stuck after that. So if you could please help me it would really be helpful.**

**Also I would like some advice on how to edit my stories when I upload them I seem to be having problems when it comes to the talking part I can't seem to get them more spacious and easier to read. PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!**

**Thank You.**

**(1) I'm sure what they call, but I'm sure you get the idea.**

**Review Plz !  
**

**Bye-bye! ^^**


	3. Gabriel

**Disclaimer: If I did own the turtles then it would not be a kids show, alas I do not.**

**Warnings: None yet**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

"No we didn't find anything yet April" Leo said over the shell cell, "I know I'll let you know of we find anything" he then hung up, "This all my fault" Don sighed "No its not" Leo said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder "You were trying to help" Don didn't believe that. "Don't worry Donnie we'll find him".

**************************

Mikey moaned when he felt something wet across his face, his eyes forced themselves open and he was greeted with a warm wet tongue over his face, Mikey blinked and stared at the large dog in bewilderment before looking around, he was in a room it was very simple with just a dresser in one corner, a wardrobe, a chair by the window and a bed in which he was currently occupying.

"How did I get here" he thought, he remembered being home, then feeling fear and then his instincts telling him to run after that everything went blank, he throw off the covers just as the door open, the dog bark and happily ran over to the person, the person petted the dog on the head "I hope you didn't bother our guest Maxi" the person said.

Mikey studied the person for a moment and was awe struck, he never seen such a beautiful human. The person who he assumed was a girl because of the angelic face and soft almost gentle voice, wasn't very tall about 5'4 with sun bright blondehair, it was cut short with bangs falling over unique white eyes that remained him of freshly fallen snow. Skin was milky white, the 'girl' looked up and Mikey's eyes widen the person was blind. It wasn't hard to figure out besides the cane was a dead giveaway. The 'girl' tilted her head when Mikey shifted "You're awake" 'she' said making 'her' way over , Mikey blinked in surprise when 'she' placed a hand on his forehead .

"You had a very high fever last night, I was worried that I'd have to call 911" the 'girl' explained "but it went down so that's good". Mikey wasn't sure what to say he was still trying to figure out how he got here, "Are you hungry?" The 'girl' then asked Mikey's stomach growled. The 'girl' smiled "I'm Gabriel by the way" the 'girl' said "I'm Michelangelo, but everyone calls me Mikey" the 'girl' nodded before leaving Mikey alone with the dog.

The dog went back over to the Mikey and demand to be petted, Mikey didn't instead he stared at the spot the 'girl' once stood in shock "She a guy!?" he thought, "I hope you don't mind PB & J" Gabriel came back a few minuts later. Maxi whined at not being petted. "Maxi leave him alone" Gabriel said "Uh do you need some help" Mikey asked getting over his shock, he made a move to get out of bed "No I'm alright, besides you need to rest" after eating Gabriel gave Mikey more medicine (pills) that made him drowsy and soon Mikey was asleep .

Gabriel tucked him in and left, "How am I going to explain to Uncle that I have a giant turtle talking turtle in my bed room" Gabriel thought with a sigh as he sat down, it was easy to figure out. After all he had to drag Mikey inside his apartment to his bed giving him enough time to feel and figure out exactly what he was. Gabriel closed his eyes, he shivered as he recalled the screams last night and the pain he felt. He never heard such a broken sound. "I wonder what happen to him".

***********************

It's been three days now since he been here, he was better and could leave anytime but didn't want to, he felt safe here and Gabriel was really nice, the young turtle was currently telling the blonde about his family, he felt as though he could trust this person. "So you have three older brothers?" Mikey nodded "Leo, Raph, and Don" Maxi was laying next to the turtle asleep, the great black dog had taking a liking to the orange wearing turtle and followed him everywhere around the house. "Must be fun having siblings, I'm a single child" "It is, and sometimes it isn't. Leo and Raph are almost always going at it"

"Must be hard on your father" "Yea well that's what training for" "Training?" "Sensei taught us Ninjistu, to protect ourselves" Gabriel chuckled, "He sounds like my father, he taught me Material Arts too, to protect myself. Mother thought it was silly" Mikey stared at the young man in surprise and shock, "You're shocked" Gabriel stated before taking a sip from his punch "Your like DareDevil!" came the excited response minutes later causing Gabriel choked on his punch laughing.

************************

Raph stormed out the lair, Leo shook his head before heading over to the lab where Don was typing away, he had suggested that they take a break seeing as how they had been searching three days straight. Raph wasn't happy about that, he yelled at Leo saying he was giving up to easily and that he didn't care about Mikey, it's safe to say a fight broke out.

"You too Donnie" Leo said Don shook his head "I can't Leo, it was my fault that he ran off" "Don we've been through this it isn't your fault, Mikey isn't in his right mind and you were just trying to help", "But I should have done something sooner, I knew something was wrong". Leo, sighed "You couldn't, all of us knew something was wrong with Mikey but there was nothing we could do" that's what upset Donnie the most, he always had a solution for any problem thrown at him expect this. His brother, his _baby_ brother was ill suffering from something unknown and he couldn't find a cure "Don't worry Don we'll find him".

*******************

"Don't you think you should return home "Gabriel asked three weeks later, they lounging on the sofa after eating a large lunch Gabriel's Uncle Chris brought them. When Chris first saw Mikey he stared at the giant turtle before shaking his head muttering about to much liquor, in the end Mikey made a new friend.

Mikey looked up in surprise "Your family must be sick with worry about you" the blonde said, Gabriel's words sinking in. Had he been gone that long? "Mikey I'm not trying to kick you out, but I think you need to go home to show you're family that you're still alive, for one thing you're burning a hole through my pocket with that stomach of yours" Gabriel chuckled while Mikey pouted, the light moment disappearing quickly. Was he really ready to go back, what if he freaked out like last time and ran away? "I don't think I can" he said aloud Gabriel raised a brow but said nothing.

********************************

**Two weeks later**

"Mikey!" Mikey squeaked when he was crowed by his brothers, Casey, and April, his heart pounded loudly trying to jump out his chest. "Remain calm, remain calm, remain calm" he thought over and over again, as he was bombed with questions, they all came out at once that Mikey couldn't catch any of them. "Everyone please" all heads turned to the wise old rat as he came forth. Splinter place a hand on Mikey's arm "Are you alright my son?" he asked, Mikey nodded. That was good enough for Splinter.

* * *

**Well here Chapter 3 tell what you think, I take suggestions as well. Plus anyone wanna guess whats going on with Mikey?**

**Review Please!!!**

**Bye-bye!! ^^**


	4. Fear

**Disclaimer: Do not own TMNT**

**Warning: None for now **

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

Gabriel paused in his reading when heard a tap on his window followed by it opening, he smiled there was only one person who would use his fire escape window as a front door at nine o'clock at night, even if said person hasn't visited in nearly a month.

"Evening Mikey" he said "Hey Gabriel" Mikey said 'oofing' when Maxi nearly tackled him in a greeting Gabriel smiled as he closed his book. "So you're family let you off parole I take it" his voice was amused causing Mikey to give a tiny smile, after returning home Master Splinter and his brothers refused to let Mikey out of their sight, as if they were afraid he'd run off again. Lucky Mikey didn't have another episode. " I barely convinced them to let me out on my own" he said sitting on the sofa, "I wouldn't have mind if they came over, I'd like to met them" Gabriel said scratching Maxi behind the ear.

Mikey wasn't sure if he wanted his brothers to met his new friend yet.

For hours they talked, Gabriel told Mikey about his family. How his parents had died in a plane crash when he was thirteen, with him as the only survivor. His Uncle Chris the black sheep of the family took him in when no one else would; he cared for Gabriel like his own son and helped him continue his martial arts training.

"My Uncle always worried about me, he wasn't too keen on the idea of me living alone" the blonde said with a smile, "He ranted and raved even when he helped me move in", Maxi barked as though agreeing with his master's statement. Mikey then told Gabriel about his and his brothers adventures, "And then Raph spilled soda all over my sketchbook, I was so mad cause I was almost done with the drawing I was doing. I didn't talk to him for about a week" Gabriel chuckled.

"Sounds like you guys have a lot of fun" Mikey nodded. "Yea" he said with a smile and yet his eyes told a different story, and even though Gabriel couldn't see it he could feel it and that bothered him greatly.

"Sooo you draw" the blonde said minutes later "Yea but a lot of them are not really good". Actually Mikey's drawings were beyond good anyone who looked at them could see it, but Mikey had a bit of low self-esteem when it came to his drawings. "Well I'd liked to see them" Mikey blinked and stared at him "You'd liked to see them?" he said slowly, Gabriel nodded. "But you're blind!" Mikey quickly covered his mouth "I'm sorry" he then said the blonde just laughed, "It's alright Mikey" he said "but seriously I'd love to see them, if you let me". Mikey was tempted to say 'no' but his curiosity was getting the best of him and his hesitation, "I guess I can bring my sketch book tomorrow night"" he mumbled.

"Great! Now how about some cake" before Mikey could answer Gabriel was already headed to the kitchen.

******************

"Going out again?" Mikey froze before turning to look at his brother, "Uh I'll be back later" he said Leo raised a brow. "I'll come with you" he said as he started towards the turtle "NO!" Leo stopped surprised eyes wide, "I mean no" Mikey said softly this time. "I just want to be alone, please Leo" Leo sighed, he didn't like his baby brother going topside every night –that was Raph's job- he was very tempted to let Mikey go and just follow him.

Even though he wanted to he didn't, things between them and Mikey were tensed as though Mikey didn't trust his brothers anymore, like he was expecting them to attack him or something, Leo didn't know why, he asked Master Splinter and the old rat said to just give Mikey some space and soon he would come to them. Leo wasn't sure how long his patience was going to last. "Alright, but don't stay out to long" Mikey gave a small smile and left.

"So how come he gets off easy but I have ta nearly break ya freakin arm off just ta go" Leo groaned in frustration "Leave it alone Raph".

Gabriel ran his hand over the sketch book placed in his hands "This is your sketchbook?" he asked. "Yea" Gabriel opened it and ran his fingers over the first page, somewhat similar to when he read a book "Mikey this is gorgeous" he said. Gabriel had the ability to see paintings and any kind of art work, they appeared in his head almost like a movie, he could even feel the artist emotions if they were strong enough.

"I've never known someone to capture New York like this, so peaceful" Mikey was speechless "How did you----" "It's a secret" the blonde said before turning a couple off pages, he moved his fingers over the next picture "This is one of your brothers?" Mikey looked at the drawing, it was Donnie. He was in his lab doing an experiment, the purple wearing turtle was so focused on his task that he didn't even know Mikey was there, "Donatello right?" Mikey nodded unable to say anything.

Gabriel amused at the turtle's reaction to his ability turned the page, this was a picture of Raph and Leo fixing the shell cycle, a very rare thing. Raph didn't let anyone (especially Mikey) near his bike. Only Don and sometimes Casey were allowed. Gabriel felt as though this was a moment between the two. "It's one of my favorites" "I can feel that".

Many of the pictures were of past and present days of his family, even some pictures of certain parts of New York, all of them would have the most famous artists crying in shame. The phone ranged "Could you get that for me please" Gabriel asked Mikey went to answer the phone ringing; Gabriel turned to the next page and gasped. All the pain and fear he felt, like a powerful wave knocking him down and dragging him under water making it hard to breathe. Slowly he moved his fingers it was of all four turtles, Raph, Don, and Leo was surrounding a huddled Mikey. Mikey was staring fearfully at them.

Mikey hung up the phone and went back to the living room, "That was some lady named-"Mikey stopped, he noticed the Gabriel's posture was tense. He moved around the couch until he was standing in front of the blonde, "Gabriel?" Gabriel jumped and looked up at him, his face was of pure shock and a little horror "M-Mikey" he whispered, sketchbook clenched tightly in nearly trembling hands. Mikey looked at the drawing and paled.

What was **that** doing in there?!Why was it in there?! Mikey kept two sketchbooks, one for his inspirations and the other for his nightmares. When he was thirteen found out that if he drew out his nightmares he wouldn't have them for a while, and not wanting his family to find out he hid it well (Not that any of them dared enter his room, they were afraid his room might eat them) , but why was that in there. Without a second thought Mikey snatched the book out of Gabriel's hand, silence fell between them "Uh I" Mikey finally said "I have to go" he turned and headed to the window "Wait Mikey" he was already gone.

**************************

Raph grunted as a orange and green blur collided into him, "Sorry" Mikey mumbled his head down cast before nearly running to his room, Raph watched him go wanting to follow, he sensed something was wrong and although he wanted to go find out what was wrong, his instincts was telling him to leave it alone and he always listen to his instincts even if half the time he didn't agree with them.

Mikey closed his door, he pressed his shell against it and stared at the picture in his hand, "How" he thought, "How did I draw this in here". Blue eyes stared hard, trying to remember how such a mistake had occurred, "I must have been tired" that was the only explanation, he was always careful. Paying more attention to the drawing he winced "I remember this one" he mumbled "This was weeks after the incident"

"_It wasn't their fault! It wasn't their fault! It wasn't their fault! It wasn't their fault!" The falling tears spoke more than words that cried out._

Mikey shook his head before tearing the page out, and ripping it to pieces, he then took hold one of his comic books and started to read he needed a distraction, something he was finding hard to do. The look on Gabriel's face kept popping up in his mind. "I hope his not mad" he thought "I'll apologize tomorrow night".

Mikey stayed in his room until Don came to get him for dinner "Leo cooking, so be prepared to go to bed for the rest of the night" Mikey chuckled, Leo and Raph were horrible cooks, Donnie was okay Mikey suspected it was because chemistry and cooking had some similarities, but it was Mikey who out did them all. He excelled in cooking like his drawings. Master Splinter did well in naming his youngest son.

"Dude did the kitchen catch on fire or something" Mikey said poking what use to be spaghetti and meatballs, how the shell do you burn spaghetti?! Raph and Don snickered "Can it" Leo said, he wasn't anger; he knew he was a lousy cook. H e was happy actually, if Mikey was making cracks about his cooking then things were starting to get back to normal….he hoped. "Well at least when Leo cooks the food stays on the table" Don said.

"Hey!"

Mikey laughed, while Leo had a problem overcooking Raph had a problem under cooking, one memorable example was when April brought over some live crabs. It was Raph's turn to cook that night so the others left him alone-big mistake- , the cursing, swearing and loud bangs made them nervous. Finally after nearly an hour dinner was ready, but before anyone could pick up their forks, the crabs got up and walked off the table! They spent the whole night searching for crabs.

Raph glared at Don who was unfazed, because he knew it was all for show, all for Mikey.

*****************************

Gabriel listened to the radio casters not really paying them any mind, he thought that it would give him the perfect distraction to listen to the nightly plays that were aired, but it failed. He turned it off and got out of his chair, Maxi lifted his head when he heard his master move from his chair to the window and which Mikey left from, it was still open a breeze was coming through playing gently in his hair. With a sigh Gabriel went and leaned against the wall he couldn't get that picture out his head, it disturbed him greatly, all that pain and fear. Maxi whined and nuzzled his master's hand Gabriel petted him "You worried about our friend too?" The great black dog just nuzzled his hand.

(A/N: I was gonna leave it here, but decided to be nice)

*****************

_He was alone, they had taken his brother behind the metal doors hours ago. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be home, watching T.V. and fighting over the remote with his brothers. His whole body hurt, he could feel the sting of tear threatening to fall. He jumped when the metal door slammed open._

The green body jerked awake, and blue eyes scanned fearfully scanned his room, his heart banging loudly in his ears, his black and white teddy bear clenched tightly to his plastron. Realizing he wasn't in a cell; he calmed his racing heart and eased his hold on his bear. He then laid there in his bed staring at the hunting shadows of his room.

Gabriel moaned loudly before snapping his eyes open and glaring in the direction to where Maxi was barking at the closed door, " Shut up you overgrown drool bucket?" he snapped and threw one of his pillows, smirking with satisfaction when he heard a yelp .

The sound of someone moving in the kitchen made him tense and had Maxi barking again, getting out of bed he grabbed his cane. It was more of a weapon then an actual tool, especially during those nights when he had to walk Maxi and some purple dragon punks decided that he was easy pickings. Slowly he opened his bedroom door Maxi ran out and headed towards the kitchen, the blonde relaxed when he heard a familiar voice greeting his dog.

"Sorry about your glass" Mikey said cleaning up the shards of what once was a glass cup he had dropped it when Maxi jumped him "It's okay I didn't like that one anyway" Mikey smiled glad that wasn't upset with him. The blonde had said he was welcomed in his home anytime, though he was sure that Gabriel didn't mean at two in the morning.

After cleaning up Mikey go him another cup, this one plastic and poured himself a drink, the juice was sweet and it burned a little going down but Mikey liked it and soon he was on his second cup.

*********************************

Mikey, Gabriel mused is a silent drunk. This made him a little nervous; he learned long ago that silent drunks were dangerous to be around because they were so unpredictable. Gabriel groaned softly he didn't mean for his friend to get drunk if anything he didn't drink himself –alcohol and blindness did not mix- it was for his Uncle when he came over for his visits. "Mikey gonna have one hell of a hangover" he thought, the drink he had was very strong.

The T.V. was on- it was for when guests came over- but Gabriel was sure the turtle wasn't' watching it, "Mikey maybe you should turn in" he said. Gabriel felt Mikey's gaze on him and readied himself in case of in attack.

'Sniff '

White eyes blinked and the next thing he knew Gabriel found himself with arms full of crying turtle, Gabriel wrinkled his nose at the reek of alcohol before placing a comforting hand on Mikey's shell, "Well I guess this is better than him possibly destroying my house" he thought.

"I can't "Mikey sobbed in his arms, Gabriel made comforting circles and listened his shirt being wet with tears, "I-I can't do this. I-I'm so scared" Gabriel had a feeling that had something to do with the sketch he saw days ago and was troubled by the conclusions his mind was coming up with, "What if it's true, what if they really are" he thought, he lowered his head placing his forehead on top of Mikey's head. "What are you scared of" he then whispered. All he got were silent tears.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, I'm open to honest opinions and suggestions. Plus I think I got this editing thing down packed**

**Review Please!**

**Bye-bye ! ^^**


	5. Tell me

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

**Warnings: None yet**

* * *

**Guardian Angel **

Mikey woke up feeling sick his head felt like he got ran over by the Battle shell ten times and he felt as though he 'd burn if any light came within contact with him, he had a hang over . "You have officially become a man" Chris laughed when he saw the sofa ridden turtle, Mikey glared at him which looked like an angry pout to the older man, which made Chris laugh harder. "You shouldn't be laughing, after all wasn't it just a few weeks ago, you spent the entire day bonding with your toilet" Gabriel said coming out the bathroom with Tylenol. Chris closed his mouth with a snap. After giving Mikey the pills Gabriel gave his Uncle the grocery list and sent him to go shopping " And now sweets!" he called after him before slamming the door closed , from the sofa Mikey groaned.

"Sorry Mike" Mikey just pulled the covers over his head. Gabriel went over to him and kneeled "Mikey" he said softly "do you remember last night?" The air around him grew still and Gabriel knew the answer was 'yes', "What are you afraid of?" He then asked Mikey just rolled over.

Gabriel sighed, even though he just met the turtle a month ago, he felt that he needed to help him with whatever demons were hunting him. He wasn't sure why though maybe because they were both outcasts in this world, that he felt so close to the turtle, whatever the reason Gabriel was not going to give up.

"Mikey I was wondering if I could met your family" Mikey glanced at him over his shoulder "I really want to" Mikey blamed it on the hangover as he felt himself nod and agree, Gabriel smiled "Wonderful! Maxi guess what we're going to met Mikey's father and brothers" Maxi barked loudly Mikey winced and pulled the covers back over his head cursing who ever invented alcohol to burn in hell.

****************

Raph paced back and forth, Master Splinter and Leo were mediating and Don was keeping himself busy in the lab, all waiting patiently. When they woke to find their littlest member missing well they freaked, until Master Splinter told them to calm down. He had felt Mikey and told his older sons that Mikey was find and would return soon, "Arrgh!" not the best idea " I can't take it anymore!" Splinter open one eye as Raph passed him and headed to the entrance "Raphael" the stern voice made the red wearing turtle stop.

"You can't expect me to just stay here while he out there out with the way he is!" Raph said before Splinter to speak. " Yes I do, your brother is fine Raphael and now all we must do is wait", "But---" the sound of the entrance opening Splinter smiled as he watch his sons nearly trip over their own feet just to get to the front entrance. Slowly he stood and made his way over.

Mikey tensed he saw his brothers come towards him, he jumped when a hand had placed itself on his arm. Gabriel smiled "It's okay" he said. "Mikey!" Mikey gave a smile at them "Hey" he said softly

"Where have you been?!"

"Are you hurt?!"

"Who the hell is that?!

Mikey waited until the questions die down before introducing Gabriel "Guys this is Gabriel, the one who help me when uh I ran away and the person who I've been hanging out with lately", Gabriel gave a smile "It's nice to meet you, Mikey has spoke much about you all" the three stared at Gabriel, Donnie noted that Gabriel had his arm wrapped around Mikey's and the blonde wasn't looking at them, his looked like he was in a daze and had a cloudy like film over his eyes . Don gasp softly "You're blind!?" he said shocked "Donatello!" Gabriel turned his head to the sounds of soft feet and the clicking of a cane against stone floor. "Sorry Sensei" Gabriel chuckled.

"I apologize for my son" Splinter said bowing, Gabriel gave a smile "It's alright, I'm use to it" he said, "Can he stay for a while Sensei?" Mikey then asked, Splinter looked over the young man, he felt much from him as though this person would be able to help his youngest " He may" Mikey smiled before leading Gabriel over to the living room. The four watched them go, three of them curious.

*********************

**Several Days later**

Gabriel listened to the barking and shouts from downstairs before going about his task, he knew what he was about to do would defiantly tear a hole in his and Mikey's trust, but he had to, because whatever demon that was hunting Mikey was also tearing his family apart and he could no longer stand it. He moved, his cane allowing him to avoid falling over items, his cane hit something hard and solid. He guessed it was either the bed or the dresser. He felt around, the soft sheets telling him it was the bed, he searched until he found the sketch book Mikey showed him under the pillow.

He put it back then kneeled and reached under the bed, he pulled out several things. Some of the things he felt made him glad he couldn't see, finally he found another sketch book, he dropped it in shock and surprise, all the fear and pain. Picking it back up with determination he open it.

*************************

After finally chasing and getting their things back from Maxi, Mikey headed for the T.V. while his brother went their own way (Leo in the dojo, Don in the lab and Raph in his room for a nap) his show was coming on, as he turned to his favorite channel he briefly wondered where Gabriel was before shrugging "Probably with Master Splinter" he thought before focusing on the screen, the old rat seemed to really like the blonde all of them did. An hour later, Gabriel descended from downstairs very very pale.

"Gab?"

Gabriel made his way to the sofa and sat down, "Gab what's wrong?" Gabriel didn't answer he just sat there head bowed, "Are you hurt or something? What me to get Don?" Gabriel shook his head, "No" silence then "Mikey….we need to talk" Mikey sat back down in the spot from where he jumped up at and looked at his friend curiously. Gabriel held out his hands, a signal that Mikey had learned that met Gabriel wanted his hands.

Green placed themselves in pale white, gently Gabriel rubbed his thumb on the back of Mikey's hand as he thought over how to do this, how to talk to his friend on such a…. fragile subject. Finally he sighed deeply.

"Mikey that night you got drunk, you told me something" he felt Mikey tense, he continued, "You…you told me that you were raped"

_Screaming, broken voice begging from the pain to stop._

"I didn't know what to say or even what to do, and then I remember the picture." Mikey was trembling "At first I wasn't sure, a thousand conclusion clouded my head all of them not making sense."

_He never thought he would be afraid of them, afraid of his own brothers._

Mikey whimpered in his eyes stinging with tears "And then I found you're other sketchbook". "Please Mikey tell me are your brothers abusing you?"

"_No! Leo, stop!"_

"_No Raph!"_

"_Please Don, let me go!"_

"Nonononono" Mikey shook his head "Please Mikey don't lie" Gabriel tighten his grip around green hands as soft mummers filled the room.

Gabriel let his mind replay what he discovered, his thoughts came to the sketch book, one picture gained his attention, the nature of the picture was not hard to figure out, but why this picture? Focusing hard he tired to think as to why this picture was so different. He then he remembered the date, it was an older date one way before the incident, Gabriel gasp softly as it all came together, " This was not the first time he was raped" he thought. He hold on Mikey became tighter "Mikey" his voice although shaky and small caused the young turtle to flinch, "Mikey look at me" slowly the orange loving turtle lifted his head, wet blue eyes stared into white eyes "Did" the blonde hesitated.

"Did your brothers rape you?"

* * *

**Well here you go the BIG chapter . **

**Review Please **

**Bye-bye ^^**


	6. Secret Told

**Hey everyone I'm bacK! Sorry it took so long, anywho I hope you enjoy this Chapter **

** I want to thank Simone Robinson for helping write this chapter, thanks a whole bunch!!!**

**Guardian Angel **

* * *

Something wasn't right, they could sense it, together the three emerged from their rooms, they didn't need to speak to know they all felt it. Mikey's voice drifted from the lounge sounding frightened and hurt, "Nonononono" Leo frowned and moved closer, concerned for Mikey's welfare.

"Please Mikey don't lie" Gabriel's voice came, soft and gentle. "Mikey… Mikey look at me" Don and Raph exchanged worried glances as the silence stretched on.

"Did…" Gabriel's voice was hesitant and soft, "Did your brothers rape you?"

Leo's eyes widened in shock… what… what did Gabriel mean… how could he think that. Hurt his brother…. Like that…. He would never… he couldn't… he wouldn't do it for anything… He stepped back slightly, looking horrified and angry. How could he think that? Why would he think that? What had happened that he'd asked that question…..?

Raph froze when he heard the words, outrage and anger twisted his features… how dare he say that… how could he ever think that they'd…why… It was unthinkable…. It… he felt violently ill just thinking about it… how could anyone ever believe that he'd do that to his baby brother? Hurt him so much? He balled his hands into fists, glaring in the direction of the lounge.

Donnie was shocked speechless by the sudden question…. Why the shell would anyone think they'd done that. He frowned angrily… how could Gabriel ask that question? It was…. Unimaginable. He would never do that. Ever. And he knew his two older brothers' wouldn't either….

As his thoughts swirled in his head, angry and hurt, he couldn't ignore the feeling in the back of him mind. The way Mikey avoided them… flinched when they touched him….

Finding his voice, Leo shook his head angrily and whispered, "Guys… do you have any idea what he was talking about? Why he'd ask….?"

Raph glared, "I dunno but I swear… when I get my hands on him…" he growled softly, anger and hurt evident in his eyes.

Don put a hand on his head, leaning on it and closing his eyes.

"Donnie?"

"I'm fine Leo… just thinking…" he looked at the floor, resentment in his eyes. He breathed heavily….

"Why? Why would he think that…? What happened that….? " Don looked up, hurt and upset by the question.

Leonardo closed his eyes, trying to gain control over his emotions… "I don't know Donnie…I…I really don't know…"

A broken cry echoed, and before Don and Leo could stop him, Raph had jumped from the second story, ran to the living room and had his hand around Gabriel's neck. "Raph!" Gabriel gripped at the hand around his throat.

Leo jumped down followed by Don, "Raph let him go!" The red clad turtle didn't listen, his focused on the one that had hurt his brother.

Meanwhile Don had moved over to his curled up and crying brother, gently he placed his hand on his brother's head. Mikey just cried harder. A low growl and the sound of shell hitting the floor made him look, Maxi had tackled Raph and now stood over him, fangs bared.

"What is going on here?"

Everyone looked at the elder rat who stood before them, tail swaying behind him.

Mikey screamed.

***********

_It hurt, it hurt so much. He whimpered when a hand went around his neck, "D-Don" the hand tightens, cutting off his air supply. He clawed at the arm, his lungs stinging; he prayed that his brothers would snap out. When a hand slide down his thigh, his hopes were quickly dimming. _

"_Give up turtle, your brothers are completely under my control" Blue eyes stared into red and weakly glared. "Foolish creature" Shedder turned to Raph and Leo "Do it" _

_Mikey screamed._

**********

Blue eyes snapped open, when they met familiar brown eyes a sea-green body bolted to the other side of the room. "Mi—"

"Stay away!"

Don froze in mid-step at the demand, the fear clear in his brother's voice. His heart broke at the terrified look his brother gave him. " Mikey" he tried again, he took a step and his brother whimpered, pressing his shell against the wall as though it would swallow him up and hid him away from the olive turtle in front of him.

"I'm not going to hurt you"

Confusion flickered in those blue eyes, making Don wonder why for a moment. Mikey frowned, befuddled, his brother wasn't going to hurt him? Was he better now?

_Red eyes danced in the shadows, a cruel laughter echoed mixing with the begging screams._

"NO!"

Mikey bolted, away from his brother. Away from the monster.

* * *

**Yes I know it's short, sorry bout that, it looked longer on paper ^^;**

**Well.....**

**Review Please !!**

**Bye-bye**

**P.S Do not own TMNT. **


	7. If not me then who?

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT **

**Here Chapter 7!! I hope you like it!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

****Guardian Angel **

It was Raph who had grabbed the fleeing turtle when he had entered the lab….a big mistake

"NO! LET ME GO PLEASE LET ME GO!"

Raph startled at the sudden terrified outburst his baby bro let out, released him. Mikey fled once more, blindly trying to find a way out, his mind a confused mess. He ran into Gabriel, they both fell to the floor with a loud thud. Gabriel instantly clung to him, gritting his teeth as the young turtle screamed, and struggled trying to get away from his invisible yet so real attackers.

"NO PLEASE STOP! DON! RAPH! LEO! IT HURTS!"

Gabriel held on tighter, while the three turtles and elder watched on too shocked to move.

"MIKEY STOP!"

The turtle stopped his struggles, and went limp. His cries echoed the eerie silent lair. "Ssssh" Gabriel cooed, "It's okay, no one going to hurt" he rubbed the trembling shell, his eyes locked with the others.

"No one going to hurt you"

*************

Mikey fell asleep in Gabriel's arms, and stayed there.

"How did you find out?" Don asked voice low as not to wake his brother.

Gabriel sighed "I have the ability to see and feel art work when I touch it." He said "Mikey had showed me his sketchbook and I found a drawing he did, it had so much pain that it hurt, anyway Mikey took off before I could ask about"

Mikey whimpered and snuggled closer to the blonde, they waited with held breathe, sighing in relief when the sea-green turtle stayed asleep.

"Please continue Mr. Brookes" Splinter said. "Then he got drunk"

"WHAT!?"

"Raphael please"

"Sorry Sensei"

"It was completely by accident. It for my uncle who comes over, I hadn't meant for him to get drunk"

"It is alright Mr. Brookes, now please continue your story"

Gabriel sighed as he stroked Mikey's head gently "He told me thing, he told me of his nightmares and his fear of his brothers. At first I didn't fully understand and then I couldn't believe it. So I convinced him to let me meet you all in hopes of confirming or disconfirming my suspicions and I did"

Gabriel then looked at the three elder brothers, and even though he held no accusation in his eyes the thought was clear.

"We didn't do!" Raph growled his eyes blazing in anger. "We would die first before we did something so horrid to Mikey" Leo said, Don nodded in agreement.

"I believe you, and yet I feel as though there something behind this. Mikey doesn't seem like the type to just make up something like this, and the evidence is there" the blonde said. Maxi's ears suddenly perked up as though he had an idea.

He trotted his way to Mikey's room, took hold of the sketchbook that Gabriel left on the bed and went back down to the others. With a whine he pushed the notebook in the nearest person's hands, which happen to be Leo. Leo took it, already having learned that the large dog was smarter then they thought. He flipped it open landing on a page.

The content of the page was obvious, they were raping their brother. Leo dropped the sketchbook in shock and disgust, allowing the others to see.

"Oh god" Don gasped

"Shit"

Gabriel continued stroking the turtle's head Splinter took hold of the sketchbook and went through it, his expression unreadable, until he came to one picture. It was of him, Casey, April, Mikey and his brothers.

It looked as though they were in a back of a van, the three elder turtles were on the floor sleep or unconscious. Mikey was sitting across from them huddled up, April was holding them trying to soothe him. Splinter's whiskers twitched.

He remembered this scene.

"I believe I know of two who may give us answers"

"W-who?" Leo asked, still shocked from looking at the picture

"Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Jones"

* * *

**Sorry its so short!!! Anywhoo Review Please!!**

**Bye-bye!!!**


End file.
